Bella Notte
"Bella Notte" is a song from the animated feature film, Lady and the Tramp. It is a love ballad and the signature song of the film. Plot It is first sung by a chorus in the opening credits, then by Tony and Joe while Lady and Tramp eat spaghetti together on a romantic, moonlit date, and again by a chorus when they are taking a moonlight walk. Lyrics Opening Version= This is the night It's a beautiful night And we call it bella notte Look at the skies They have stars in their eyes On this lovely bella notte So take the love of your loved one You'll need it about this time To keep from falling like a star When you make that dizzy climb For this is the night And the heavens are right On this lovely bella notte On this lovely bella notte |-|Original version= Tony: Oh this is the night It's a beautiful night And we call it bella notte Look at the skies They have stars in their eyes On this lovely bella notte Side by side with your loved one You'll find enchantment here The night will weave its magic spell When the one you love is near Both: For this is the night And the heavens are right On this lovely bella notte Chorus: This is the night It's a beautiful night And we call it bella notte Look at the skies They have stars in their eyes On this lovely bella notte Side by side with your loved one You'll find enchantment here The night will weave its magic spell When the one you love is near For this is the night And the heavens are right On this lovely bella notte |-|The Sequel's Pop Version= Carlos Ponce: Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night And we call it bella notte Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes On this lovely bella notte So take this love of your loved one You'll need it about this time To keep from fallin' like a star When you make that dizzy climb! Oh, this is the night, and the heavens are right On this lovely bella notte! Joy Enriquez: Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night And we call it bella notte Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes On this lovely bella notte Side by side with your loved one You'll find enchantment here The night will weave its magic spell When the one you love is near! Oh, this is the night, and the heavens are right On this lovely bella notte! On this lovely bella notte! Trivia *"Bella Notte" literally means "beautiful night" in Italian. *Originally, Walt Disney did not want to include the famous spaghetti kiss scene but left it in any way. *It was covered by Carlos Ponce and Joy Enriquez in the end credits for Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. *The song was included in Disney Sing Along Songs: Be Our Guest and Disney Sing Along Songs: Collection of All Time Favorites: The Magic Years. *The spaghetti scene is used again in the 1-hour Phineas and Ferb special, Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! when Buford and Baljeet are in the Sun-Beater 3000 during "Bouncin' Around the World", except Buford splashes the spaghetti on Baljeet's head. *The spaghetti scene was also parodied in the Recess episode "Kurst the Not So Bad", but with Mikey and Kurst. *The Gravity Falls episode "The Time Traveler's Pig" has Mabel Pines and Waddles parodying the scene with a pizza slice. *The name "Bella Notte" appears as the name of a restaurant in Enchanted. *"Bella Notte" is made at included music video performed by Steve Tyrell is included from 2006 Platinum Edition issue and 2012 Diamond Edition. *A rare cover version sung by Bob Grabeau can be found on the Disneyland Records compilation album: Walt Disney's Happiest Songs. *"Bella Notte" is one of the few (and the first) of the Disney songs to be on the teen jukebox musical series Glee. *This song is featured in 102 Dalmatians as the dogs watch the movie while Kevin and Chloe have spaghetti on their date. Category:Romance songs Category:Lady and the Tramp songs Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Area-Music Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Opening songs Category:Closing songs Category:Featured songs Category:DTV songs